Episode 6191 (25th December 2005)
Plot Penny's disappointed with her present from Mike, a Road Atlas, but relieved it's something he's remembered she needs and wonders if maybe she's been wrong to worry. Carol tells Frankie she and Jamie might move out. Frankie's hurt but cheers up when Warren phones from Spain. Danny's depressed about the state of his family but Leanne tells him not to mope. The Battersby-Browns' oven breaks and they have nowhere to cook the turkey. Steve's angry when Ronnie gives him £5,000 of Jimmy Clayton's money as a present. He throws it back at her. Ronnie's seething and can't see the problem. Deirdre's pleased when Tracy comes round, they try to call a truce about Charlie. Mike, Penny, Danny, Leanne and Adam arrive at the restaurant and wait for Viv. Mike's frustrated he can't remember how many people he booked the table for. Danny's irritated to see Carol and Eric Talford there and tells Eric he's being used. After Kirk, Fiz and Chesney try to cook the turkey on the sunbed, Cilla and Yana put it in the deep fat fryer at the chippy and they all go to the Rovers. Keith and Audrey leave so Craig texts Rosie to come over, but Sally won't let her go. Ronnie's bored spending time at the Barlows' house but Steve wants to spend time with Amy. Tracy's intrigued when she notices them arguing. Adam's had too much wine and mocks Leanne for sleeping with three Baldwins. Claire's frustrated she can't get Ashley alone for long enough to give him his present. Frankie says she'll miss Jamie but he assures her he doesn't want to live with Carol. Carol tells Eric how Danny made her life a misery and makes a drunken scene at the Baldwins' table. Eric leaves in disgust. When Viv arrives Mike asks where Harry is. He's shocked and bemused when Penny reminds him that Harry died six months ago. Vera loves her present from Jack. She's bought him the deeds to a burial plot so they can rest in peace together. Jack admits he sold his body to an artist to buy her present. She's distraught and vows to buy his body back. Charlie calls at the Barlows'. Deirdre's seething but Tracy wins over and he stays. Penny tells Mike he needs help from a doctor, he says he's fine and goes for a walk. Craig joins the Websters. Sally later allows him and Rosie to go out for a while. Claire tells Ashley and Fred she's pregnant. Ashley's ecstatic and Fred's stunned. They decide to keep it quiet until after twelve weeks but Fred's already blurted the news to a delighted Bev. The Battersby-Brown clan see the chippy is on fire and scamper away into the house. Craig and Rosie find Mike sobbing on the steps to Underworld. When Jamie comes over they disappear into Craig's house. Mike couldn't find his way back to the restaurant or home and tells Jamie he forgot his own brother was dead. Scared he's losing his mind, he sobs in Jamie's arms. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson (Credited as "Adam Baldwin") *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ronnie Clayton - Emma Stansfield *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) *Amy Barlow - Madison Hampson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Yana Lumb - Jayne Tunnicliffe *Carol Baldwin - Lynne Pearson *Eric - Tony Slattery *Waiter - Edward Applewhite *Viv Baldwin - Patricia Brake Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Wong's Chippy *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Clock Restaurant Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mike makes a blunder during dinner; the Barlow's food loses a little flavour as Steve and Liz arrive with their new partners; and Cilla and Les decide to deep-fry their turkey. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,810,000 viewers (10th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2005 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD